Somewhere Other Than the Night
by SkeeterJoe
Summary: It's been 6 months since the twins have been born. Can Lou and Kid kind their love life again?


This story takes place six months after the twins have been born. It is based on the song by Garth Brooks.

XXXXX

The storm clouds were building in the distance as Lou reined her horse to a stop by the barn. With any luck, they would get a good downpour causing Kid to come in from the fields, where he was moving cattle from the spring grazing to winter grazing pasture.

Lou had just dropped her six-month-old twins off at Rachel's house. It was hard leaving her son and daughter, but she longed for some needed alone time with her husband.

By the look of the clouds, she had about an hour or so before the rain hit, and she planned on taking advantage with a quiet, hot bath. As Lou got her bath ready she thought back to her conversation with Rachel a few weeks ago.

"_Let's talk," Rachel said in a stern voice._

"_What about?" Lou asked, taking a sip of the strong liquid._

"_What's bothering you, Louise?" Rachel asked. "You haven't been yourself. Is everything okay?"_

_Lou looked into her coffee, avoiding the older woman's stare. How do you explain to your best friend that you and your husband haven't been on the same page lately? It shouldn't have bothered Lou talking to Rachel about sex. In fact, Rachel had been there for Lou since the beginning._

"_Kid and I haven't been ourselves lately." Lou finally answered. _

_Rachel just nodded. "Have you two been intimate since the babies were born?"_

_Lou didn't want to give into Rachel's questions, but she finally did. "Once...we...well, we tried. But it was awkward, almost as if it was a 'have to' not a 'want to'. And when we start kissing, or whatever, one of the babies cries and breaks us up."_

"_Oh, Louise, honey..." Rachel sighed. She reached over and covered Lou's hand with her own. "I've never been there, but I know that must be hard on you and Kid."_

_Lou didn't want the older woman's pity. But she knew deep down that it wasn't pity, it was concern. _

_Rachel continued with her advice. "You have to shake things up again. Move it out of the bedroom, different position, different techniques." _

_Lou blushed at Rachel's remarks, remembering the last time Rachel gave her some advice about relationships.. It was right after Lou and Kid started 'dancing'. But she was right. When her and Kid started dancing, they tried all sorts of things. Their love life was very…active. Even after they were married. But then the babies came. Lou couldn't remember the last night they made love with passion…with the fire they use to have. Lou couldn't even remember the last time Kid had told her he loved her besides with a quick kiss on the way out the door._

_At that moment sitting at the kitchen table with Rachel, Lou knew she had to take her and Kid's love life back._

XXXXX

Louise enjoyed her hot bath. She hadn't had a decent leisurely, relaxing bath in months. Most of the time they were quick, and usually after the kids had been put down for a nap. Kid was always good about helping her out, but this summer he had spent most of his time breaking and training horses with Buck.

The roll of thunder became louder and Lou knew she didn't have much time before the rain would hit and Kid would be in. They had worked in the rain many times through their lives, but it was November. Though not too common, the Nebraska plains would get rain storms, usually turning into snow if cold enough. Kid knew better than to stay out in the rain this time of year.

Lou quickly got out of the tub, dried off and picked up the garment she planned on wearing. She stared at the soft, worn fabric. The shirt was Kid's favorite. It seemed like it was the only one he ever wore. Lou had even bought Kid a new shirt, right before Charlotte had shown up. Lou slipped the garment onto her naked, chilled body and recalled that moment. She wouldn't let her mind go to what happened afterwards, just the moment back in time when she had given the brown shirt to Kid, and all seemed right with the world.

The shirt she now wore was a denim blue color, faded and soft from the constant wearing and washing. Lou like the color. A long time ago the blue was as vivid as his eyes. Yet, over time and wear, the shirts worn, faded color only served to heighten Kid's blue eyes even more. Lou buttoned the shirt, leaving the top three undone, leaving exposing a teasing hint of cleavage, while the hem of the shirt grazed her slender, muscular thighs. Perfect, Lou thought. Just what she needed to get Kid's attention.

Lou heard Katy galloping into the yard just before the first rain drops hit the house. Some days Kid would take longer in the barn with his horse than others. Lou was hoping this was one day he wouldn't dally in the barn.

XXXXX

Lou was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee and book in front of her. She was trying to read, but it wasn't happening. Lou jumped up when she heard boots on the back porch. The screen door creaked open, followed by the main door. The screen door slammed shut, and Kid caught the other before allowing it to do the same. Kid knew there would be hell to pay if the babies were asleep and he woke one, or both of them.

"Damnit!" He cursed under his breath, as he pulled off his boots and tried shed his jacket. He let out another quiet curse. He was soaked to the bone, the dang garment t was stuck to him and wouldn't come off easily. It had been a long, frustrating morning.

Kid had been trying to move a few cows from one pasture to another. Most days they would move without a problem. Today, with the impending storm, they were all but willing to move. The cows had to be moved and with the storm, it just pushed them back a few more days.

During the Expres Days, Kid had no problem working in the rain, as he didn't have much of a choice. Now that he had a choice, he'd rather be in the house, not in the saddle. But everyday out of the saddle was one less day of work that wasn't getting done.

The door from the back porch to the kitchen was open. As Kid shed his wet clothing, he kept an ear out for the sounds of his family. The twins must of been asleep, as he didn't hear them. Kid would never forget the cute gurgling sounds his kids made together, talking to each other like best friends.

Kid's eyes roamed the kitchen, looking for his family. His eyes came to rest on his beautiful wife. She was standing next to the table, holding onto the chair next her. Kid let his eyes take all of her in, his attitude softening. It was as if her very presence had a calming affect on him. Her hair was in waves around her shoulders, still damp from her bath. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up but still hung a little past her fingertips, while the shirt tails grazed her shapely thighs.

Kid felt himself grow hard at the sight before him. Lou always knew how to turn him on, but this...this was like when they were first married, but different, new.

It had been too long since he'd had her...no, that wasn't altogether true. He didn't count that one evening. It was quick...too quick, more out of need, more his need, and duty on Lou's part. There was no love in the act. They had tried again, but the twins had always gotten in the way, so to speak.

When they were first married their love life was as active as it was before the wedding. As time went on, real life started to get in the way. The couple wasn't sneaking off like they used to. They still made sweet love every night, until Lou had gotten too big with the babies. They had tried having sex, but it was awkward, and uncomfortable for both of them. That didn't mean he wasn't turned on by her. She was a wonderful woman in so many different ways.

Now, with her standing before him like this, would they have time to do what he'd been longing to do, love his wife in every sense of the word?

Kid took a few steps closer to Lou, who hadn't moved since he walked thru the kitchen door. She wasn't sure what he was thinking at the moment, but she could see passion and desire in his eyes. Lou could tell that Kid wanted her as much as she wanted him. She could see the slight swell in his pants, his physical reaction matching the one in his eyes.

"The babies?" Kid whispered, his voice thick with desire.

"Rachel's." Was all Lou could manage.

Kid closed the gap between him and his beautiful wife with a couple long strides, capturing her soft, sweet lips with his in a fierce kiss. Lou took the onslaught with the same force Kid gave. She wasn't going to complain that it was hard and demanding. This is what she needed.

Lou started growing weak in the knees with all the pent-up energy that was being released. She wrapped her arms around Kid's neck, running her hands through his short, sandy blond hair. Kid pulled Lou tight against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She could feel his hardened manhood against her thigh.

Lou didn't remember being undressed, or even undressing Kid, but they were standing naked in front of each other. Lou's hands roamed over Kid's lean, hard body made strong from long hours working the ranch.

First she gently explored his muscular shoulders, then moved her fingers up and down his well defined arms, finally working her hands down his chest and narrow waist. For a moment she grazed her nails over his backside, savoring the feel of his taut flesh before moving to grasp his throbbing shaft.

Kid groaned when Lou took him into her hands, rubbing his member. With a smile on her face, Lou watched Kid as she kneeled before him. Soft brown eyes locked on sparkling blue ones as Lou tentatively licked him with her tongue.

Kid gasped for air as Lou took him wholly into her mouth. One of Lou's soft hands fondled his sack, while the other encircled him as she continued her slow torment on his quivering body. Kid was coming undone by degrees. He could only manage to tangle his fingers in her long brown locks as a low growl escaped his lips.

The woman knew how to drive him mad in so many ways. He was close to coming right then and there, but he wasn't going to. Kid wanted to hold onto his resolve.

He remembered when she first did this to him, and he was glad that they tried it. Kid loved it when Lou loved him this way.

When he first loved her with his mouth, he wasn't sure what to do. He had heard the boys talk about it, and never thought he'd try it. But he did…Lou helped show him what she liked, just like he showed her what he liked. They knew each other inside and out. It was now his turn to pleasure her in the same way.

Kid moved Lou's mouth away from him. She started to protest, but he was now kneeling in front of her, face to face, kissing her. He sucked on her lower lip, pulling it with his teeth. His hands roamed her back, one moving to her breast.

It was Lou's turn to gasp in pleasure. She arched her back, pushing herself into Kid's hand. Lou's breast was still small, but fuller. Lou missed being touched by Kid. He keened her right breast, trailing kisses down her neck. Lou moved her head to the side giving Kid better access.

Without breaking contact, Kid laid Lou back onto the kitchen floor, making his way to Lou's left breast and took her into his mouth. He circled her nipple with his tongue, nipping her lightly with his teeth. After delivering torture to the left breast, Kid kissed his way over to Lou's right one, giving that one the same adherent attention.

Kid's hands roamed Lou's body. The twins had given her more curves, womanly curves that made her more appealing. His hands moved over her hips, to the junction of her legs. The mound of hair beckoned his fingers, and he slipped a finger into the folds. Lou was soft, wet and inviting.

Lou loved the feel of Kid's calloused, work worn fingers inside of her. His thumb found her nub and she moaned with pleasure.

Kid smiled around her breast. He started making his way down her body with his mouth, still pleasuring her with his fingers. Kid left no inch untouched as he kissed his way south. He made his way down her left leg and up her right. He focused on her inner thighs, teasing her with his tongue and lips, nipping her with his teeth. His beard stubble scratching her, making her giggle at the sensation.

Lou withered beneath Kid, trying to get him to move his lips to her heat. She wanted him to kiss her and tease her there. Kid laughed at Lou's movements.

"Is there something you waiting for?" Kid asked, tracing circles on her inner thigh with his tongue.

"If you don't give me what I want right now, you may never get what you want." Lou teased.

Kid laughed and moved to her core.

Kid's lips found the nub inside of Lou's folds. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently. Lou took in a sharp breath as a shot of white light flashed across her eyes. Kid took that as a sign of invitation and moved his tongue to the sensitive area. With precision, he gently stroked the bud with the tip of his tongue.

Lou gasped with pleasure and threaded her fingers though Kid's hair. She pulled him closer, absentmindedly raising her hips to allow Kid to get closer. Kid sucked and prodded with his lips and tongue. He continued his rhythms with his fingers inside of Lou while he tasted her sweet nectar. Slowly Kid added a second, then a third.

Lou moaned. It had been far too long since she's felt this way. She felt like she was soaring high above the earth. If Kid didn't stop soon, she'd crumple into a million pieces, she just knew it. Lou grabbed Kid's hands by her waist and held on for dear life. Kid responded in kind, linking his fingers with hers.

"Kid!" Lou called out. It came out as a plea, a request. Kid had felt Lou's left leg tremble and twitch, knowing that she was close to coming. He worked his way up her body, kissing her every inch of the way up, savoring each taste. Kid stopped at her mouth, capturing her lips with his.

Lou wrapped her legs around Kid's waist, arching her hips, wanting him to join completely with her. Kid finally gave in to her silent pleas and entered her fully. He buried his face in the crook of Lou's neck, breathing hard, relishing the feel of Lou's tight form around him. Lou moved her hips again, and Kid moved out of her, the tip of his manhood still staying in contact, then slid back into her.

Kid continued his movements, and Lou matched him thrust for thrust. It felt good, wonderful, perfect to have Kid united passionately with her once again. He filled her in every sense of the way. She watched his face as he moved in and out of her, and could tell by his face that he was on the edge. Lou reached to his butt and gripped him.

Within a few minutes, Kid's eyes rolled back into his head and he spilled his seed into Lou. Lou's release came after Kid's. He collapsed on top of Lou, holding her tight, not wanting to leave her right now.

Their breaths finally came back to normal and Kid reluctantly rolled off of Lou, pulling her close.

XXXXX

Lou felt a chill wake her up from a nap. She snuggled up close to her husband and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Kid leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I need to move, this floor is hard," Kid said, his voice still husky from their lovemaking.

Lou nodded in agreement. Kid stood up, and lifted his wife off the floor. He padded his way into the living room. After settling Lou on the couch with an afghan, Kid made his way over to the hearth. He started the fire, taking the chill out of the air. After the fire was in full force, Kid joined Lou on the couch. He sat in the corner, pulling Lou close, wrapping his arms and legs around her. Lou wrapped a blanket around them, resting her head on Kid's chest.

Lou sighed. "I've missed you."

"Louise, I've always been here," Kid answered.

"It's not the same. We've been around each other, but not together. The only time we are together is with the twins." Lou took a breath. It was time she told Kid how she really felt. "I love time with you and the twins…but I need you, just you. I need this."

Kid wrapped his arms tighter around Lou. He knew what she was saying, where she was coming from. But how did he begin to tell her why he hasn't been on his game. Kid took a deep breath. "Lou, when you had the babies…I was so scared. You were in a lot of pain. And you were threatening to shoot me. I did that to you, I'm the one who caused you to have that pain. I just don't want you to go through that again."

Lou turned around in Kid's arms. She saw the tears forming in his eyes and felt them welling up in her own. "Oh, Kid. Yes, I was in pain. But it went away after the babies were born. I don't remember it. That's what we are made for, us women to have babies." Lou cupped Kid's cheek with her palm and wiped a tear with her thumb. "I want to have more babies with you. I hope it won't be too soon, as I need to recover from the two we have. But that doesn't mean I won't love you. I want to make love to you, every day, if I can. I miss those days when we were always running off, finding ways to be together. I will welcome any and all kids we have together, as it is one of the best ways to show our love for each other."

"I do too. But the twins?" Kid asked. "They are around all the time." Kid chuckled. He didn't mind them being around, but they did put a damper on the couple's sex life.

"Rachel said that she'll take them when we need time alone. She has no problem taking care of them. And after Buck and Jane have their baby, the twins would have a cousin to play with." Lou said.

"I think it will be awhile before they'll be playing, but I get your drift."

"I love you, Kid." Lou said, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Louise. Thank you for reminding me what I've been missing." Kid replied with a impish grin. "What do you say. How about reminding me, again?"

Lou giggled as Kid nipped at her neck. Lou pulled away, kissing down Kid's torso, focusing on each scar it held. The scars were not new to her, but they amazed her every time. Some were worse than others, but each one made him stronger.

Lou left his chest and moved to his hardened member again. After a few licks, Lou closed her mouth over it, and sucked hard. Kid threw his head back over the armrest, lifting his hips, pushing himself further into Lou's mouth.

Lou released him and slid her body up Kid's. Her opening met Kid, ready and waiting. Lou slowly settled herself on top of him. She placed one foot on the floor, and her knee on the couch next to Kid. This gave her better leverage to pull off of him and fall back on. She continued, just pulling him out enough to tease him.

"Lou," Kid growled, giving her a warning. She knew it meant that she needed to stop teasing him and give him the release he needed.

Lou finally settled her hips on his and rode him. She rocked against him, falling into rhythm like when she was riding a horse. Kid gripped her bottom and guided her. Lou scraped her short fingernails across his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

Within no time, the couple reached bliss at the same time. Lou fell on Kid and took a deep breath, stretching out, but not letting him leave her. He had grown soft, but she wanted to stay connected to him for as long as possible.

Kid wrapped the blanket once again, and they settled into a restful sleep. Lou was happy that she took her love life back. They were going to be okay, Lou knew. They have had hard times, this was not different. But the good times had always followed the hard times, and that's what Lou looked forward to.

XXXXX

So…what did you think? I really enjoyed writing this story. As I said when I started writing Ain't Goin' Down, I have been getting a lot of inspiration from Garth Brooks.

As always, I have to thank Ardith and Beulah for their help on this story. Thanks, ladies! Also to the ladies at the plus, I have not met you in person, but you are the best!

I have not forgotten about my other story and plan on working on that as soon as this is posted. Thanks for sticking with me and reading my stories! Can't wait to keep writing and see what they have in store for me.

Always,

~S


End file.
